Holiday Hel
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Thor, Loki, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis are invited to Tony and Pepper's annual Christmas Party at the tower. Thor and Loki rent a car, and drive to New Mexico to pick up the two women, and all four take the road trip from the small town to New York. But on Christmas Eve, a blizzard hits, and they make a deadly detour... Rating may change to T later.


"Hurry up, Thor, we're going to be late!"

Loki's voice rang out around the corner of the palace, as the god stood and tapped his foot. The two had been taking care of some things on Asgard, but were returning to their places on Earth for the holidays.

Thor came around the corner. "Hold on brother, I'm merely preparing for the long journey ahead of us," the older god said as he picked up two bags, filled with food no doubt.

"Do you have the Midgardian currency?" Loki asked anxiously. "Yes." "Do you have the proper licence?" "Yes, Jane took me to get one last time I was on Earth. Calm your nerves! All is well."

Loki grumbled. "All is never well with you." Thor turned to him with a smirk. "I should be able to say the same for you."

The two walked out to the bifrost with their things prepared for the drive.

It was Christmas Eve in two days on Earth, and Thor and Loki had been invited to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' annual Christmas Party. Loki hadn't been originally invited, but Thor insisted on bringing his brother.

Of course Jane had also been invited, since she was Thor's girlfriend, and Darcy had wanted to come too. So, now it had turned into a four-person road trip to New York.

Thor and Loki had agreed to pick the two women up at their lab in New Mexico around mid-day on Midgardian time, but first, Thor had to get a rental car.

"Thor, all I'm saying is… maybe it would be a better idea if **I** drive! I mean, you got _hit_ by a car twice some years ago, do you not remember?"

Thor chuckled, and waved him off. "I passed my 'driver's test' quite easily Loki, there's no need to fret over such things."

Loki nodded uneasily, and Heimdall greeted the two as they arrived. "Hello, my lords. To Earth then?" "Yes, Heimdall. We are going to pick up Lady Jane and Lady Darcy!" "So I've seen." He lifted his sword of transportation at the ready.

"Enjoy yourselves at the party," he said with a slight smile, and brought down the sword.

The two whizzed off into space through the colourful spiral, and eventually landed on Earth. They walked over to the car rental, and Thor surveyed their options.

"Hey, there folks!" said the guy at the cash. "Whatcha lookin' for this fine holiday season?" Loki turned to him. "We are looking for a suitable, safe, and high functioning automobile to transport four passengers to a lengthy-in-distance location."

The man just blinked. "Uh, well, we got a few you can choose from!" He gestured out to the lot, and the brothers turned.

There were four cars sitting there. One was a rust bucket; one was a beaten up station wagon with bumps all over; one was a reasonably shiny one, but cramped up, and the last one had only three wheels.

Loki looked back at the man in disbelief, and he shrugged. "We don't get many people rentin' round here. Most people just buy their own car new and drive that around!" Loki scoffed. "This particular area is so small, anyone could walk for twenty minutes and have crossed the town."

Thor was already looking at the cars as Loki went over. "This one seems suitable," Thor said, inspecting the shiny one. "How are we all going to fit in there?" "Well…. what about this station wagon vehicle then?"

Loki looked at the two other cars, then back at the station wagon, and sighed. "I suppose that's our, how they say here, 'best bet.'"

So the two rented the car, and drove off to the pick up point by Jane's trailer.

"Hey!" Jane shouted happily as they pulled up. Darcy was scrolling through her Ipod, and dancing with her earphones in. Jane came up to the car window. "Thanks for the drive." Thor leaned over Loki to kiss Jane, much to Loki's annoyance. Darcy hadn't noticed they had pulled up, and was still standing with her Ipod.

Jane went over and punched her in the arm. Thor and Loki raised an eyebrow, and Darcy looked up. "Ow… sorry… Oh, hey guys!" The two came over.

"Loki," Thor whispered, "Let Jane sit in the front." Loki scowled. "No! I helped choose this vehicle, I deserve a spot at the front!" "But she's my girlfriend!" "I'm not moving! You will not force me to sit in the back, like some lesser being!" "BROTHER, MOVE TO THE BACK!"

Loki could see the sky overhead begin to cloud, and heard thunder rumble in the distance. He sighed angrily. "Fine, Thor. You always bully me into everything." He got up, cursing and growling as he slipped into the back seat with Darcy.

"Gosh!" said Jane as she settled in beside Thor, "It'll be so nice to have a white Christmas!" Darcy snorted as she took out her headphones. "Yeah, cause we get squat around here," she said, surveying the dry desert heat.

Loki took out the map. "Thor, why didn't we simply fly?" "I don't trust mortal airways, brother." "Then why didn't we fly _legitimately_?" Thor didn't say anything for a second. "I didn't think of that…" Loki threw his hands up, and muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

"Well, we have the car now, so we might as well just drive," said Jane nervously, since she hated flying, even with Thor's arms around her.

"We've got a lot of driving to do," Loki said, looking at the map. "And that is why we will travel fast," replied Thor with a smile, as they shot off at 80 miles/hour in a 50 zone.

* * *

A few hours later, they had each occupied themselves with something. Jane was painting her toenails in a red and green pattern, Thor was humming along to the Christmas CD she had brought, Darcy was listening to her loud music through her headphones again, and Loki was trying to sleep.

Finally, Loki balled up his fists and snarled. "Will someone PLEASE tell her to TURN DOWN her music?!" Darcy heard him, and took out her earphones. "Hey, you should be glad it's me and not Eric! He would be talking all the way there. Plus he hates you."

Loki frowned, and curled back up. "Here, brother," Thor said, passing back furry earmuffs to block out the noise. Loki snatched them up, and relaxed a bit.

They kept driving throughout the day, going through Oklahoma. It started to blow snow through there, so they pulled off the highway into a gas station to change into winter clothes.

Darcy put on a long black coat with her usual red toque, Jane put on a puffy pink coat with brown earmuffs, Thor had on a red parka with a hat that had ridiculous looking earflaps, and Loki just stayed in shorts and a Tshirt, since he was immune to cold.

Jane shivered as she turned to Loki. "Just looking at you makes me cold!" she said, regarding his bare arms and long legs exposed to the snow. Thor laughed. "Loki is a frost giant, do not forget. He is susceptible to cold." Jane nodded, but handed him a hat. "Here… just… wear this in case."

Loki looked down at the green hat, which had a big fluffy pom pom on top. Thor looked at him, silently telling him to humour Jane, and he sighed. At least it was green.

They went back to the car, and noticed that the wind had picked up. "We're going to have to stop for the night soon," Darcy said, looking out at the evening sky. "You are right," agreed Thor, "Loki, is there a place to stay anywhere around here on the map?"

Loki looked down at the paper. "I do not think so…" Thor took it, and looked at it. "Ah! There is one just a few mortal blocks away!" Loki sighed, and rubbed his temples. "You're holding it upside down, you oaf." Thor turned it, and pouted as he realized Loki was right, and there was nothing for miles.

"We can sleep in the car," suggested Jane, "I brought some blankets." Loki looked at her in disbelief. "Blankets? You brought _blankets_ with you for a Christmas party?" "I'm resourceful!"

"I suppose that is our only option," said Thor thoughtfully, and pulled over into the parking lot of an empty grocery store that was closed for the night.

Darcy yawned. "Well, goodnight guys!" She stretched her feet out over Loki's knees, and the god sputtered. "NO. I am drawing the line, you will not keep your legs on me!" Darcy frowned, and layed her head down by the window. "Touchy."

Loki had to keep his long legs bent, but put his hands under his head for a pillow against the frosty window. As Darcy began snoring, her legs stretched out over his knees again. He just sighed, but didn't say anything.

In the front, Thor and Jane had cuddled up together under the blanket. "Goodnight, sweetie," Jane said, and nuzzled into Thor's neck, his stubble grazing the top of her head. They fell asleep, and Loki tried to cover his ears as his brother snored loudly.

How can everyone sleep through that noise? He wondered to himself, and looked out the window. He could practically see the frigid snow blowing through the wind outside, icicles forming on everything in sight. It reminded him of his birth planet, Jotunheim.

Loki hated these moments. When everyone went to sleep, and he was left alone with his own very awake mind. He didn't like it, seeing as it always wandered back to the events of years ago.

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He would go to sleep now, and wake up tomorrow morning. He pulled the green hat down over his eyes, and dozed off.

Little did he or the rest of them know, this was one of their last nights of peace before what was sure to be a trip through holiday hel.


End file.
